Le ciel est bleu
by Sakhina
Summary: [OS] Une jeune femme brune. Un drame. Une publication dans la gazette. Et un ciel toujours bleu...


Une petit histoire sans prétention mais sur un sujet qui me tient à cœur.

Je suis ouverte à toute critiques/ discussions/ review !

Bonne lecture!

**Le ciel est bleu**

Lundi. Un vent doux pour le mois de décembre balayait ses cheveux bruns. Autour d'elle, ses camarades sorciers sortaient du magnifique bâtiment qui contenait l'Université Sorcière d'Angleterre. Si la jeune fille riait en cadence, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux d'observer son environnement. Traquant, une boule d'angoisse au fond de la gorge, une silhouette.

Un visage connu.

Qu'elle ne voulait jamais revoir.

Un simple parchemin avait suffi. Il était sorti d'Azkaban. Pour bonne conduite. Comme si tout cela n'était pas grave. Son implication en tant que mangemort, sa violence…

Pansy frissonne, mais ce n'était pas le froid la cause. La peur la tenaillait. Il pouvait être n'importe où.

Mardi. La nuit froide de décembre attrapa le groupe de jeunes femmes dans sa paume glacée à la sortie de leurs examens. Elles frissonnèrent.

\- Vous m'excuserez, mais moi je rentre, il fait super froid !

Elles riaient, insouciantes, avant de transplanter pour retrouver leurs logements. L'une d'elle, la chevelure brune, les épaules voûtées et le regard fuyant s'éloignait à pied. Son appartement se situait côté moldu. Pour s'éloigner le plus possible de tous ces souvenirs douloureux. Autour d'elle, les étudiants, sorcier ou moldu, allaient et venaient sur le campus, le nez caché sous leurs écharpes pour braver le froid. Comme chaque soir les lampadaires diffusaient une douce lumière et pourtant un sentiment de malaise l'envahissait petit à petit.

Une peur incontrôlable qui faisait trembler ces mains. Cette impression fugace, folle que quelqu'un la suivait. Devant sa porte, ne tenant plus elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle.

Une silhouette bleuâtre marchait doucement dans sa direction à l'autre bout de la rue. Il se rapprochait, tranquillement, sa cape voletant autour de lui. Ce n'était pas le seul passant présent ce soir-là, ce fut pourtant le seul qu'elle regarda.

La peur qu'elle ressentait devient irrationnelle. Ces mains tremblaient alors qu'elle cherchait les clefs de son appartement, perdu au fond de ces poches. Elle les fit tomber, et sa respiration se bloqua sous la panique l'obligeant à essayer trois fois avant de parvenir à les insérer dans la serrure. Les portes du hall d'entrée s'ouvrirent enfin. Mais la peur était encore présente, elle grimpa les escaliers en courant, n'osant pas regarder derrière elle, à travers les vitres de crainte d'observer un visage connu.

Enfin, elle ouvrit son appartement et s'enferma à double tour. Pour plus de sureté elle lança plusieurs sorts pour fermer hermétiquement sa porte. Un sort contre le transplanage étant installé depuis son emménagement.

C'est très relatif la sécurité. Pour cette jeune femme, ce jour-là, la sécurité fût sa couette et cette vielle peluche orange fluo, offerte par Drago pour ces quinze ans, qu'elle serrait contre elle. Enfin, son cœur se calma, enfin les tremblements s'espacèrent et les larmes se mirent à couler. A cause d'une silhouette. D'une ombre qui ressemblait à celle qui hantait ses cauchemars.

Mercredi. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentre sur le cours de potions théorique qui se déroulait dans l'amphithéâtre. La pointe de sa plume tapait en rythme sur la table agaçant ses collègues, mais calmant ses angoisses. Car la peur ne l'avait pas quitté. Devenue hermétique au monde qui l'entoure elle s'enfonçait dans ses souvenirs, revivant les années de sa vie devenue décisives. Son enfance gâchée par les cris, les mots durs, les médicomage venus gérer les crises de manque. Les séquelles, sa dyslexie non soignée, son habitude de baisser les yeux, de se taire, d'avoir toujours tort. Puis Poudlard e ce personnage qui n'était pas elle, qui faisait tout pour qu'on la remarque. Pour qu'on la déteste. Pour avoir une bonne raison de haïr en retour tous ces enfants à la vie doré. Et les vacances, le retour à la réalité, le retour à la violence… Elle avait passé sa vie à baisser la tête, à se protéger et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle le relevait enfin, profitant de ces études pour se découvrir, devenir réellement quelqu'un il venait la hanter.

Il venait tout remettre en question.

Il venait remettre de la peur dans son cœur. Il venait lui rappeler ces sensations oubliées depuis trois ans. Ce sentiment de n'être rien. Rien qu'un pantin.

Jeudi. Il était là, en face d'elle, appuyé contre le mur juste à côté de la porte de son immeuble. Il avait ce faux sourire aux lèvres. Celui qui annonçait les problèmes. Les cris, les injures. Son cœur se contracta douloureusement, son souffle se précipita annonçant un début de panique. Il venait de gâcher sa soirée. Une soirée où elle se sentait belle, en sécurité, aimée par des amies qui n'avait pas vu qu'un nom. Une soirée où elle avait ri, où elle n'était pas jugée lorsqu'elle n'osait pas gouter au whisky pur-feu.

D'un coup elle se sentait minuscule. Fait comme un rat. Elle était seule, en face de son plus grand cauchemar.

\- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

Elle tressaillit et baissa les yeux. De lui-même, son corps se voûtait, habitué à prendre le moins de place possible.

\- Bonjour papa.

Sa voix lui écorchait les lèvres. Papa, un mot d'amour dissimulant toutes les insultes du monde. Ce n'était pas son père. Jamais.

\- Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

\- Si, si…

Elle s'exécuta, posant ces lèvres sur cette joue où la barbe de trois jours piqués, où l'odeur d'alcool lui retourné le ventre, où le tabac froid s'incrustait dans tous les pores. Des FumeuseMagique. Toujours.

\- Il faut que je rentre dormir.

\- Tu ne m'invites pas ?

Elle tremblait. Non, s'il rentrait chez elle, il y avait trop de risque. Il ne devait pas souiller son havre de paix. Il l'avait déjà trop fait.

\- Non, il faut que je dorme.

Ses mains tremblaient, mais sa voix était ferme, montrant une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Elle sentait son regard se durcir sur elle et n'osa pas relever la tête. Elle priait Merlin, que quelqu'un passe dans la rue. Qu'elle ne reste pas seule avec lui.

\- Non ?

Sa voix était douce, trop douce. Elle recula d'un pas alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Trop tard. Il lui mis sa baguette dans le cou, la menaçant alors que le bout rougeoyait et brulait sa peau. Les larmes envahissaient ses yeux et une peur irrationnelle s'infiltrait dans ces veines.

\- Depuis quand me réponds-tu ?!

Sa voix était lourde de menaces retenues. Elle savait que si jamais elle osait croiser son regard un orage dévastateur déferlerait sur elle. Alors elle serra les lèvres et pria pour avoir de l'aide. Rapidement.

\- Réponds-moi quand j'te cause !

\- Monsieur, vous devriez la lâcher.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés sous la peur. Devant elle et son père un groupe composé d'étudiants sorciers, elle les reconnaissait à leurs capes, les observaient. Pourquoi ces visages révulsés ? Pourquoi de la peur dans leurs yeux à eux ?

Son père se tendit, prêt à imposer SA loi sur SA fille. Mais en face de lui deux des jeunes ne semblaient pas impressionnés, ils soutenaient son regard sans trembler, baguettes serrées dans la main, prêts à intervenir. Alors il la lâcha.

\- On continuera cette discussion plus tard.

Il partit et elle explosa en larmes devant des inconnus.

Plus tard, dans leur salon, elle observait son cou dans un miroir. Un motif rond apparaissait. Le bout de sa baguette. Il l'avait marqué d'une certaine façon. Après l'esprit, son corps. Une nouvelle étape était franchie, mais elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer sur son sort.

Une voix la sortie de ses pensées :

\- Tu devrais porter plainte.

\- Cela ne sert à rien. On a déjà essayé.

Elle sentait les regards compatissants sur elle, mais elle ne voulait pas de leur tristesse. Elle avait assez à faire avec la sienne. Alors elle les remercia puis parti.

Être seule, voilà tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Vendredi. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Rien. Ni à sa mère, ni à ses amies qui la voyaient se replier sur elle-même. Ces cernes noirs sous ces yeux, sa mine tirée, ces sursauts pour un rien les avaient alerté. Elle n'allait pas bien, cela se voyait, mais personne n'arrivait à savoir pourquoi. Alors les gens qui comptaient le plus pour elle l'entouraient, ne la laissaient pas seule. Ils prévoyaient de sortir ce soir, du shopping sur le chemin de traverse demain ? Non. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle préférait retrouver sa solitude. Le seul moment où elle se sentait en sécurité. Loin de tous.

Car elle avait honte. Oui honte, de son comportement, de sa vie. Tant de douleurs ne pouvaient qu'être méritées. Mais elle ne savait pas comment s'améliorer, comment sortir de ça. Alors elle fuyait. Elle n'était pas courageuse et ne méritait pas leurs attentions.

Midi. Le professeur avait à peine fini qu'elle parti, le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'en pouvait plus des regards de ces camarades. Elle n'arriverait pas à leur parler. Elle le savait bien ! Depuis ce jour où on ne l'avait pas crue, car elle n'avait pas de preuves. Alors elle se taisait et essayait de faire comme si elle était une enfant normale.

Alors elle se sauvait, disparaissait à la vue de ses amies, s'échappa du groupe de camarade. Elle ne reviendrait pas dans cette université, ne remettrait pas ces mains sur le bois poli des tables.

Samedi. Elle s'était forcée à faire un tour dans le Londre moldu. Pour ne pas rester enfermée, seule chez elle. Sortir voir des gens. Faire en sorte de vivre ce samedi comme tous les autres samedis. Elle s'était arrêtée devant les stands des bouquinistes, regardant, les yeux brillants les vieux livres aux couvertures de cuire. Elle avait presque oublié. Presque.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle tomba sur les siens.

Bleu.

Et rouge. Les veines explosées par l'alcool.

Personne ne le remarquait. Les passants étaient trop hétéroclites pour s'intéressait à un homme mal rasé qui ne titubait pas. Et pourtant elle devinait à son regard les litres de whisky pur-feu ingurgités dans la nuit.

Les yeux bleus vrillés aux siens l'emplissaient d'une peur sourde. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi la cherchait-il ainsi ? Elle ne savait que faire, paralysé par la peur. Partir, rester sous son joug ? Les deux lui paraissaient intenables.

Dimanche. Il avait dormi sur le canapé, laissant trainer son odeur de bière éventrée et de cigarette froide dans toute la pièce. Elle n'avait pas réussi. Non. Elle n'avait jamais su dire non de peur de subir son courroux. Ce n'était rien de grave, pas de baffe pas de coup. C'était juste sa voix qui la rabaissait plus bas que terre, la faisait se sentir comme une moins-que-rien. Alors il était monté, ils avaient parlé. Enfin, avec son intérêt malsain pour la vie de sa fille, il avait critiqué. Tout. Ses amies, qui étaient visibles sur les photos affichées -elle s'habille comme une pute celle-là ! - ses études– tu n'es pas faite pour les grandes études, tu aurais dû te marier comme je l'avais prévu- son absence de fiancé -ne soit pas trop sélective, maintenant qu'il n'y a pu de mariage arrangé tu ne peux pas faire la fine bouche avec ton physique- sa vie en somme. Toute cette vie qu'elle s'était évertuée à construire.

Il y était rentré et avait tout démoli.

Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et glissèrent le long de sa joue alors qu'elle préparait le jus de citrouille. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Le verre teinta. Il grogna et elle sursauta.

Figée de peur.

Plus un bruit, il devait s'être rendormi.

Rassérénée, elle prépara le deuxième verre et sans un bruit le posa sur la table basse du salon. Comme elle le faisait depuis ses huit ans.

Il dormait toujours.

La jeune fille pu respirer et se cacha dans la cuisine pour boire son jus de citrouille, sans un bruit. Puis toujours le plus silencieusement possible elle prit ces affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Sa nuit blanche, conséquence de son mal-être de le savoir si proche, avait laissé des marques sur son visage. Elle avait des cernes noirs, des traits tirés, un teint pâle, ses épaules s'étaient voûtées et son regard chocolat se faisait fuyant. Tant de détails qui la ramenaient à son enfance et aux vacances scolaires. Quand il faisait partie de sa vie de tous les jours.

Alors elle se rendit compte de l'impact qu'il avait sur elle. Un impact malfaisant, elle en était sûre. Elle le voyait sur son visage, sur sa peau marquée au feu.

Elle avait peur, vraiment peur, celle qui vous prenait aux tripes avec l'impression de bientôt les vomir. Celle qui bloquait les larmes, qui bloquaient la voix. Oui, elle avait peur qu'il reste chez elle, qu'il ne parte plus jamais. Elle avait peur de revivre cette vie d'enfer qu'elle pensait être une banalité, normal, mérité.

La jeune fille observa son visage dans le miroir, si ses yeux renvoyaient une tristesse infinie, ils avaient quelque chose en plus. Une étincelle de révolte, une étincelle de vie. Elle s'habilla dans l'optique de sortir, de s'éloigner de lui. De demander conseil. De l'aide, peut-être.

Alors que sans bruit elle ouvrait la porte pour sortir, une voix l'interpella :

\- Tu vas où comme ça ?

La jeune fille prit une grande respiration et se retourna, faisant face à cet homme qui était son père.

\- Je sors.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Il titubait. L'alcool ingéré hier n'avait pas totalement disparu. Ou alors il avait déjà repris un verre. Son regard fou la fixait alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, baguette tendue.

\- Parce que.

\- Ne me répond pas sur ce ton !

Avec une rapidité excessive pour un homme alcoolisé, il lança un sort qu'elle ne pu contrer. Un doloris. La douleur, la peur la fit se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

\- Tu restes là !

\- NON.

Elle se surprit elle-même par tant de témérité. Les yeux écarquillés, ils s'affrontaient du regard. Elle ne vit pas le sort venir. Sa tête heurta la porte et le son vibra dans tout son crâne. Lorsqu'elle passa sa main dans ces cheveux, elle la retira poisseuse. Elle leva les yeux vers son agresseur. Vers son père.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas partir. Tu ne partiras pas !

Encore un sort. Mais qui la blessait réellement cette fois. Pour la première fois. Elle eut peur, très peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Alors qu'il tournait en rond, en proie à une rage bouillonnante, elle attrapa ces clefs qui gisait par terre et se relava, titubante. Oubliant sa baguette sur le sol. Le bruit de la serrure le fit se retourner violemment. Déjà, il était à nouveau sur elle et la figé.

\- Où vas-tu petite peste ? !

Un autre sort. Il l'éloignait de la porte. Elle se débattait, le corps pourtant immobilisé. Mais que pouvait-elle faire face à cet homme ? Le sort fu levé mais remplacé par un autre. Des entailles profondes marbrèrent sa peau.

Elle chancela et s'affala sur le sol.

Une autre entaille. Encore une. Au niveau du ventre cette fois. Elle attendait. Elle attendait simplement que l'orage s'arrête. Que pouvait-elle faire ? le moindre mouvement décuplerait sa rage. Elle en était sûr.

Personne ne viendrait l'aider cette fois. Mais l'orage s'arrêterait toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Et après le beau temps. Un coup encore. Une douleur irradia toute sa jambe. Son regard, rempli de larme, dévia vers la fenêtre pour ne pas observer le visage convulsé de rage qui la surplombait. Le ciel était bleu, pensa-t-elle alors que les injures pleuvaient sur elle, moins drues que les sorts reçus sur tout son corps.

Oui, le ciel était bleu. Le beau temps était déjà là.

Lundi. Un Harry Potter lisait la Gazette des sorciers. La photo d'une jeune femme brune de son âge s'étalait en première page. Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait été retrouvée morte, vidait de son sang, le corps disloqué.

Harry soupira. C'était peut-être une fille de mangemorts mais il la connaissait. Il eu une pensé triste pour elle. Puis il se leva pour partir à sa formation de futur auror.

Dehors, le ciel était bleu, c'était une belle journée.

FIN


End file.
